I Want to Embrace You
by Shannelle Antoinette
Summary: -Setiap pagi aku selalu menatapnya diam-diam.- "Sudah lama aku ingin dapat berbicara berdua denganmu, tapi kau tidak pernah terlepas dari kedua sahabatmu itu. Tapi untung saja kali ini Kibum ada urusan, sehingga aku bisa berduaan denganmu." -Kisah asmaraku terasa seperti kembang api.- "Ehh... Benarkah?" -KyuMin-


Pairing : KyuMin / Kyuhyun-Sungmin

Rate : M

Genre : Romance, Smut

Warning : Miss Typo(s)

Disclaimer : **Koi no Shizuku** milik **Kousaka Akiho**

A/N :Lagi-lagi saya membuat fanfic remake dan, fanfic ini remake dari manga **Koi no Shizuku ** milik **Kousaka Akiho**, tapi mungkin kedepannya akan ada adegan yang dirubah maupun ditambah. Saya berharap fanfic ini dapat dinikmati oleh reader sekalian. Terutama bagi reader yang lebih suka membaca fanfic ketimbang manga, atau reader yang kesulitan membaca manga−jangan heran, ini terjadi pada teman saya sendiri, pusing katanya baca manga itu. Yang manapun alasannya semoga saja fanfic ini dapat dinikmati^^

.

.

.

**Part 1**

Seorang pemuda terlihat sedang bersandar pada jendela kelasnya di lantai dua. Pemuda itu tampak memperhatikan pemandangan di bawahnya.

Di depan gerbang terlihat siswa-siswi yang berbondong-bondong hendak memasuki sekolah. Tapi tatapan pemuda itu hanya tertuju pada sepasang pemuda—ahh, tidak lebih tepatnya pemuda yang berjalan diseblah kanan rekannya, pemuda berambut coklat dan berwajah tampan, sesekali dua orang pemuda itu menyapa siswa lain yang mereka kenal.

"Hei, selamat pagi."

"Pagi!"

_-Setiap pagi aku selalu menatapnya diam-diam.-_

Pemuda itu menghela napas melihatnya.

"Hahh~ aku juga ingin melakukannya."

_-Kisah asmaraku terasa seperti kembang api.-_

Plakk. Sebuah buku mendarat di kepala pemuda itu.

"Aww, appo." Pemuda itu mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Berhenti berteriak, Sungmin Hyung." Kim Kibum, pelaku pemukulan—yang ternyata temannya itu, berbicara dengan wajah yang datar. Dia menyimpan tasnya di bangku depan Sungmin.

"Kau benar-benar datang ke sekolah lebih awal setiap pagi hanya untuk melihat seseorang yang kau suka?" temannya yang lain, Lee Eunhyuk, mulai mengomentari kebiasaan Sungmin itu. "Nyatakan saja perasaanmu. Kau itu polos sekali."

"Diamlah, Eunhyuk-ah." Sungmin sedikit sewot saat Eunhyuk menasehatinya.

"Kau sendiri masih belum berani menyatakan perasaanmu pada Donghae sunbaenim." Kibum menimpali.

"Y-yakk, kenapa kau ikut campur Kibum-ah!"

"Hahaha... Ya, Hyukie. Nyatakan saja perasaanmu. Kau itu polos sekali." Ejek Sungmin dengan mengembalikan kata-kata Eunhyuk.

"Yak.. yak.. sudah aku tidak mau membahas ini lagi!" Eunhyuk kemudian menggerutu sesuatu tentang kedua temannya itu menyebalkan.

_-Dan kisah cinta tak berbalasku selalu berakhir dengan aku yang hanya bisa melihat punggungmu menjauh.-_

"Oh ya, Sungmin-ah bisakah sepulang sekolah nanti kau ikut aku?" Kibum membalikkan badannya menghadap Sungmin.

"Memangnya ada apa Kibum-ah?"

"Nanti ada pertemuan panitia, kau maukan menjadi penggantiku?"

"Ya tentu saja. Tapi memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?"

Wajah Kibum tiba-tiba merona. "Siwon seonsaengnim mengundangku ke rumahnya."

"Eohh? Siwon seonsaengnim?" Eunhyuk tiba-tiba tertarik dengan pembicaraan Kibum. "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan siwon seonsaengnim? Aku sempat melihatmu beberapa kali sedang berjalan berdua dengannya."

"Ehh... Benarkah?" Sungmin kaget mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk.

"Aku sudah lama ingin menanyakannya, tapi aku selalu lupa."

"Kibum-ah, apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk itu benar?" Sungmin semakin antusias. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam, mencoba mempertahankan wajah datarnya, walaupun hasilnya gagal karena ternoda oleh rona di pipinya. Cantik sekali.

"Apa aku belum bercerita jika aku sudah bertunangan dengan seorang pria?"

"Ehhh... belum, kau belum bercerita apapun tentang itu!" Eunhyuk buru-buru menarik kursinya mendekati Kibum.

"Cepat beritahu Kibum-ah siapa pria itu?!" Sungmin semakin memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Kibum.

"Dia adalah—" belum sempat Kibum menyelesaikan ucapannya, pintu kelas terbuka.

"Selamat pagi, semua." Sapa seorang guru dengan senyum menawan dan lesung pipit yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. Kibum yang melihatnya semakin merona, wajahnya telah memerah sepenuhnya. Selama beberapa saat mereka terlihat saling berpandangan dan berbalas senyum.

"Tentu saja..." Bisik Sungmin.

"Siwon seonsaengnim..." lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Kibum-ah, kau berhutang banyak sekali penjelasan pada kami." Bisik Sungmin di telinga Kibum.

.

.

.

Jam sekolah yang panjang telah berakhir. Kini koridor telah sepi dari aktifitas para siswa. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja yang telihat lalu lalang disana, termasuk dua pemuda manis dan seorang pemuda tampan.

"Dia adalah panitia perwakilan dari kelas 3-1, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia yang akan bekerja sama denganmu nanti." Sungmin tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

'Itu Cho Kyuhyun!'

'Seseorang yang selalu kupandangi dari jendela kelasku. Seseorang yang hanya bisa kulihat punggungnya yang menjauh. Seseorang yang telah mencuri hatiku. Sesorang yang kini ada dihadapanku!'

"Sungmin hyung, kau mendengar penjelasanku bukan?" tanya Kibum menyadarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"A-ahh yah, tentu saja." Sungmin merona karena ketahuan sedang melamun.

"Jika ada yang tidak kau mengerti kau bisa tayakan pada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun aku titipkan Sungmin hyung padamu."

"Yakk, Kibum-ah, apa maksudmu menitipkanku? Aku bahkan lebih tua darimu." Sungmin merengutkan wajahnya mendengar perkataan Kibum. Membuatnya terlihat sangat imut.

"Kau lihat sendiri bukan." Tunjuk Kibum pada Sungmin.

"Hahaha, ya kau benar, dia benar-benar harus aku jaga." Kyuhyun tertawa, tatapan matanya tidak beralih dari Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin merona hebat.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku serahkan tugas ini pada kalian berdua."

"Berdua? Maksudmu hanya kami berdua yang akan mengerjakannya?" tanya Sungmin sedikit terkejut.

"Iya. Lagipula tugas ini mudah, kalian hanya perlu memasukan beberapa catatan kedalam amplop."

'Berduaan disebuah ruangan bersama Kyuhyun. Mimpi apa aku semalam!'

"Aku pergi sekarang. Sungmin hyung terimakasih sudah mau menggantikanku."

"Ahh, ya tidak masalah."

Dengan perginya Kibum resmilah di koridor itu hanya tinggal mereka berdua.

"Bisa kita langsung pergi kesana?"

"Ahh, iya tentu."

"Tidak ada barangmu yang ketinggalan?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku sudah siap."

"Baiklah, ayo." Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Sungmin. "Tidak kusangka aku bisa melihatmu dari dekat."

"Ahh, maaf?" Sungmin sedikit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun.

"Setiap pagi aku selalu melihatmu berdiri di jendela kelasmu. Kau jarang berkeliaran di sekolah, karena itu aku jadi jarang bertemu denganmu."

Sungmin hanya melongo mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan tidak menyangka ini nyata.

"Sudah lama aku ingin dapat berbicara berdua denganmu, tapi kau tidak pernah terlepas dari kedua sahabatmu itu. Tapi untung saja kali ini Kibum ada urusan, sehingga aku bisa berduaan denganmu." Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap Sungmin, memberinya senyuman terindah yang Sungmin pernah lihat. Senyuman dan perkataannya membuat jantung Sungmin seakan berhenti berdetak.

Tapi sayangnya moment itu harus terhenti karena suara halus gadis yang menyapa Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ayo kita pulang bersama." Seorang gadis berambut panjang menggandeng lengan kanan Kyuhyun.

"Kami akan mentraktirmu." Gadis lain yang berambut pirang menarik tangan kiri Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, Seohyun-ah, Sunny-ah, hari ini aku masih harus mengerjakan sesuatu di sekolah." Kyuhyun melepaskan kedua tangan gadis itu dari tubuhnya.

"Loh, memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sunny masih enggan melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hari ini aku bertugas untuk membereskan dokumen penting untuk acara pentas seni nanti."

"Baiklah, kami akan membantu menyelesaikannya." Seohyun tetap membuntuti Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah." Mereka sampai di ruangan yang dituju. Lalu Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintunya. "Sungmin-ssi, masuklah dulu. Dan kalian pulanglah, aku hanya ingin berduaan dengan Sungmin sekarang."

Kyuhyun menutup pintu begitu saja. Tanpa memperdulikan dua orang gadis yang terbengong-bengong di balik pintu.

"Merka berisik sekali."

"Apa kau tidak bersikap terlalu kasar pada mereka?"

"Apa menurutmu begitu?" Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya. "Apa kau lebih suka aku berramah tamah dengan mereka?"

"Ehh, biar bagaimanapun merekakan penggemarmu. Apalagi mereka berdua gadis-gadis yang cantik." Sungmin berusaha menghilangkan nada getir dalam suaranya.

"Apa kau menyukai salah satu dari mereka?" Suara Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berubah dingin.

"T-tidak, tentu saja tidak. Yang kusukai hanya k—" Sungmin buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Dia hampir saja mengatakan pada Kyuhyun jika dia menyukainya.

"K—? Siapa yang kau sukai itu? Apakah K untuk Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat kegugupan Sungmin.

"Ahh, sudah sudah lupakan. Jika kita bayak mengobrol pekerjaan kita tidak akan selesai-selesai." Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun melihat wajah bodohnya.

"Hahaha, baiklah baiklah." Kyuhyun tertawa puas melihatnya.

"Sekarang tunjukan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan."

"Seperti yang Kibum katakan. Kita hanya perlu memasukan beberapa catatan kedalam amplop."

"Ck, seharusnya Kibum mengganti 'beberapa' dengan 'ratusan'." Sungmin menggerutu saat melihat banyaknya tumpukan kertas diatas meja.

"Tidak apa bukan. Itu artinya kita bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama." Sungmin hanya merona mendengarnya.

Untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, mereka saling berbagi cerita tentang diri mereka. Dari sini juga Sungmin tahu jika Kyuhyun memiliki seorang hyung, dia juga memelihara seekor anjing, hobinya adalah bermain game, dan dia tidak memiliki kekasih.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari pacar, dari apa yang ku lihat kau tidak akan kesulitan mendapatkan seorang kekasih."

"Aku hanya belum mendapatkan seseorang yang benar-benar kuinginkan. Aku memiliki seseorang yang kusuka hanya saja, seperti yang kukatakan tadi aku belum berhasil menjadikannya milikku." Pandangan Kyuhyun terlihat menerawang.

"Ahh, begitu ya." Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kecewanya.

"Ini yang terakhir. Dengan begitu pekerjaan kita sudah selesai." Kyuhyun meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku.

Waktu tidak terasa saat merka mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka. Mereka juga tidak menyadari jika diluar hujan dan sekarang sudah malam.

"Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya, Sungmin-ssi."

"..."

"Wah ternyata diluar hujan dan sudah gelap, kau membawa payungkan?"

"..."

Kyuhyun sedikit heran dengan Sungmin yang menjadi pendiam.

"Sungmin-ssi, ayo, aku lapar. Kau pulang menggunakan buskan?" sungmin masih tak menjawab.

"Sungmin-ssi?"

"A-ahh~ kau pulang duluan saja. A-aku akan menunggu hujan berhenti dulu." Suara Sungmin sedikit bergetar.

"Tapi itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Kau lihat," Kyuhyun menyibakkan gorden di ruangan itu, "hujan malah semakin memb—"

Jederrr.

"Wahhh!" Suara petir mengejutkan Sungmin. Dia menutup kedua telinganya dan tubuhnya terlihat bergetar.

"Ehh... Sungmin-ssi, apa kau takut pada petir?"

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak takut! Aku hanya— Wahhh!" Sungmin melompat memeluk Kyuhyun yang berdiri dihadapannya. Petir barusan disertai dengan padamnya lampu ruangan.

"A-ahh, maaf." Sungmin meminta maaf tapi tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun mengusap-usap tangannya di punggung Sungmin, bermaksud menenangkan Sungmin.

Selama beberapa saat mereka bertahan di posisi itu. Sampai akhirnya lampu kembali menyala. Sungmin menarik diri melepaskan pelukannya.

"M-maaf." Sungmin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya malu.

'Apa yang telah aku lakukan?!'

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, justru aku menikmatinya." Kyuhyun kembali tesenyum. Dia mendudukan dirinya disamping Sungmin. "Sungmin-ssi, kau manis sekali."

"Ehh..." belum reda rasa malunya akibat perlakuannya tadi, dia sudah di buat malu kembali oleh perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kita pulang setelah hujan reda." Sungmin tersentuh dengan perkataan Kyuhyun ini.

"Apa ini tidak akan merepotkanmu?"

"Tidak, justru aku senang karena dapat berdua lebih lama denganmu." Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa yang mereka duduki. "Jika kau merasa ketakutan, kau bisa memelukku lagi."

"A-aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi!"

"Bukankah kau takut petir, huh?"

"Tidak! Aku— Wahhh!" Sungmin kembali berteriak dan memeluk Kyuhyun ketika petir menyambar lagi.

"Hahaha, Sungmin-ssi kau sungguh manis."

"Diam!"

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
